Best Served Cold
by Sylvanite
Summary: Post Blood Money Hitman FanFic. A traitor at ICA has stolen and sold samples of 47's bone marrow and bloodwork. He must recover them before it is too late. Is the traitor having his strings pulled by a higher power.


D/C I do not own anyone or thing in the Hitman universe, except for my OC's. R&R please, no flames but constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Best Served Cold…

Chapter 01: Corruption in the Monarchy

A ringing phone, a sound Diana had not heard in months since the downfall of the ICA, the International Contracting Agency. She rushed to pick the phone up eager to get things back to normal and running smoothly.

"Is the Agency functional again?"

"Yes, your majesty, almost all of our resources are online again..." Diana stood up and walked to her window, admiring the beautiful view of the Copenhagen river bay.

"Good. I need protection, I know it's not his usual work but is 47 available?"

"No. I'm afraid he's not, your majesty. We seem to have completely lost track of him." Diana, convinced that people would not hire anyone but 47, prepared to lose another customer.

"I see, then I will require your next best agent."

"Oh. Well, ordinarily I would ask you to send me a file with mission perimeters, however, our computer system is not 100% functional and we believe there may be government taps, don't worry about the phone though, this is a secure line."

"Good. Well, how do you propose I send you the specifics?"

"I will have an agent meet you in person. He will collect you and take you to a secure location."

"This is unusual... but fine, I need this to be as soon as possible."

"Yes, your majesty, I'll call in the agent right now. Goodbye" After she had put the phone down she picked up a jug of water and poured herself a glass. Taking a moment in silence she began dialling a number.

The prince waited in his parked limousine for 15 minutes for the agent to show up. He was in a multi-story car park and had been nervous coming here, since it wasn't exactly in the safest part of Los Angeles. Just as he was about to order his driver to take him back to his hotel, the opposite door was opened and a man who couldn't have been more than thirty entered. He had smart, neatly cut brown hair and a small, thin tuft beard. His suit, which was equally as clean and tidy as him, was a shade of navy not too dissimilar to that of the night sky.

"Your majesty. I am here to escort you to a safe, secure location where we can discuss your protection."

"How many people know you currently reside at the Desert Oasis Penthouse?"

"None that I know of, only my driver and my personal guards. Why?"

"Good, that means that you will be quite safe there, with me of course."

"Who do you require protection from?"

"I am not sure, I have had messages left on my bedside pillow in blood every night for the past week" The prince shifted his weight, uncomfortable at the thought of someone in his room while he slept.

"Messages?"

"Yes, saying I should die, that I am evil and a monster!"

"Okay, well can your driver take us there now?"

"Of course. Luca, take us to the Oasis."

With this the limousine pulled away and started it's decent through the levels of the parking garage. As it got to the third level both the agent and The Prince saw someone leaning against an SUV just watching the limousine as it drove, the agent recognised the man's face from a distinctive scar on his forehead. He didn't reveal this to The Prince, however.

As The Prince walked into his hotel room his guards stood up from sitting and pointed their guns at the agent behind him.

"It's okay, he's with me!"

The Prince dismissed his guards with a wave of his hand and they sat back down, still keeping a close eye on the agent, and spoke amongst themselves in Italian. After a few minutes their attention was off The Prince's guest and on each other and their conversation. When this happened the agent pulled out a silenced machine pistol and shot and killed both the guards and wounded The Prince with a shot to his knee.

The Prince howled in agony, when he finally found he could speak he questioned the agent "But you are here to protect me!"

The Prince was on the floor almost weeping with pain, excruciating pain.

"No, just tell me where the 47 samples are and I will kill you quickly, and painless or at least as painless as I can. However if you do not tell me I will find your family, your wife, your two children and your brother and I will kill them. It is your choice."

The agent, gun aimed still at the Prince's temple scanned the room looking for a possible location of the 47 samples.

"Okay! Okay! I will tell you where it is…"

"No, you will take me to them, if I leave you here, it will be in a body bag."

With this the Agent applied pressure to the Prince's wound with the heel of his foot.

"Aaaaargh! It's in Italy! In my mansion! I have a private jet in an airport hanger my driver can fly it and take us to my mansion. Please don't hurt me or my family!" He shuffled around on the floor trying to pull himself into an upright position.

"I can fly the plane, we leave in 30 minutes take a shower, change your clothes and get ready to leave by then. You understand what will happen if you try to escape."

The agent took out a cellular phone and punched in a number.

"It's me. It's in his mansion, I'm headed there soon. I'll be back within forty eight hours."


End file.
